


Not Always As It Seems

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon Divergence, Either Or, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Panty Kink, nsfw if you squint, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home one night to find that his boyfriend of 3 years found a pair of panties stashed in their apartment. Is Dean really cheating or is it something else entirely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always As It Seems

Dean wished he hadn't come home. He stood there, frozen in place as his boyfriend held up a pair of blue, _women's_ panties. "What the hell are these?" He demanded, his disgust obvious by the way he held the underwear on the end of a finger. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but all he could manage was "Cas..."

"No. Don't "Cas" me I can't believe you! _Three years_ we've been together. If you really wanted to fuck some chick then why did you stay with me?" Castiel roared, his question a slap in the face. Dean dropped the bag he was carrying, shaking his head vigorously. "I'm not sleeping with anyone else," He managed, his mouth dry. "Cas, baby, I didn't cheat on you, I swear." He couldn't believe that after three years of being _so_ careful he fucked it all up by letting his guard slip. The only reason Cas found that pair was because he came home early one day last week and Dean didn't have time to properly hide them. He forgot them where he left them and now he was paying the price.

"Then how do you explain these? A ghost didn't leave it so who the hell else did?" Castiel snapped. He winced at his boyfriend's tone. He only ever got snarky with Dean like this when he was really angry.

"I- those underwear aren't from a woman."

Castiel's brow furrowed and he did that little head tilt Dean always loved. "What do you mean?"

Dean shifted nervously. "The panties are mine, Cas... I wear them. I have.. others. They're hidden inside my gym bag..." He trailed off, making a conscious effort to avoid Castiel's gaze.

"I— Dean, if this were the case then why- why wouldn't you tell me about it?" If he wasn't terrified of losing Cas he might've laughed. There were a million reasons he didn't tell his boyfriend. He stayed quiet though, unable to vocalize any of this. After a moment Castiel spoke again. "Show me. I want to see them.

"Follow me," he replied quietly. He lead his boyfriend to the laundry room where he kept his gym bag. Castiel watched him closely as he dug through the duffel before pulling out two more pairs of panties. One black and one pink, though they were both silky.

Dean looked down at them, avoiding Cas' gaze. "And now you know my secret." He already knew how that night was going to go. Cas was going to think he was creepy and kick him out. He would spend the majority of his night at some bar before calling Sammy to come haul his drunk ass home.

"I thought I had lost you."

It came out as a whisper, but it made Dean's head snap up. There were tears pooling in Cas' big blue eyes, making them stand out even more. There was a mix of fear and relied on his face.

"I thought this was the end. And now it might really be. Dean I am _so_ sorry, is there any chance you can forgive me?" A tear slid down his cheek and Dean was stunned into silence. He knew he had to say something though because Cas was waiting for him.

"Forgive you? Cas I'm the one who should be sorry and hell, I am. I should have told you sooner, much sooner, no matter how scared I was. Trust me, I'll never leave unless you want me too."

"I don't want that," Cas said instantly, frantically. I just-I don't know what I did to make you think that you couldn't tell me."

"Baby," Dean said, taking Cas's face in his hands. "You did nothing wrong. I never told anyone about this. I was nervous. I still am." When his hands went slack, Castiel pulled him into a tight hug, and Dean held him just as close. They stood that way for a long time, but finally, Cas broke the silence.

"You know, I think I could get into that sort of thing actually," he said with a small laugh, although he sounded sincere.

"You don't have to say that stuff to make me feel better. I know it's weird," Dean said, his words muffled by his boyfriend's shoulder. It was then that Cas pulled back to look into his eyes. His brow was furrowed.

"Just because it's "weird" doesn't mean it can't be sexy," he said. Dean didn't know what to say to that, so he just sat there. Something in his boyfriend's expression changed and there was a gleam in his eye suddenly. He didn't know what to expect.

"Would you show me?"

"I already showed yo–"

"No, would you show me what you look like in them?" Dean was a little stunned, and it took him a moment to find his voice again.

"You really want me to?" He asked in disbelief, and Castiel nodded.

"That is, only if you want to. I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with." Dean looked over panties on top of the washer where he had set them down.

"I'll do it, but you have to pick," he said. His favorites were the pink pair, but he wasn't going to tell that to Cas. A moment later when he had a pair in his hand, he looked town to see that surprisingly it _was_ the pink ones that he had chosen.

"Okay, I, uh, I'll be back," Dean said, retreating into the next room over, their bedroom. He stripped down and put on the panties. The felt the same way that they always did, but _he_ felt different. He felt nervous and scared, but also a little excited too. He took a moment to collect his cool, and then another moment, and another until he heard a knock on the only partially closed door.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas's voice called softly. "If you don't want to show me it's alright."

"No. It's fine, come in," he responded, taking a deep breath. The door was pushed open and then there was Cas, standing there in the doorway. He looked Dean up and down and it made him even more nervous. It took a long time before anything was said and the anticipation was killing him.

"Stunning." It was merely a whisper.

"

I– what?" Dean had been preparing to reason with Cas, to tell him that he could get rid of the panties, but what he said threw him for a loop.

"You. You're stunning," Castiel repeated. Dean stood frozen once again, but for an entirely different reason. He wasn't expecting the kiss that came either, but it did. It was one full of passion and love, and he couldn't help make a noise of disapproval when Cas pulled away.

"I love you, Dean Winchester. And you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you need to wear those panties a lot more often."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
